The Qonsequences (Hatake Kakashi)
by bakashiboy
Summary: " aku melihatnya sebagai pahlawan... orang – orang melihatnya sebagai sampah... tak peduli dengan bisikan banyak orang... aku akan mengikuti jalan ninjanya..." Hatake Kakashi


**PERTAMA, DALAM FANFIC INI CLAN UCHIHA MASIH HIDUP TERMASUK OBITO DAN ITACHI. BAHKAN RIN, KUSHINA DAN YONDAIME PUN MASIH HIDUP**

 **KEDUA, KAKASHI TIDAK MEMENTINGKAN PERATURAN, NAMUN MEMENTINGKAN TEMANNYA.**

 **KETIGA, MUNGKIN ADA BEBERAPA YANG OUT KARAKTER.**

 **SO, HOPE YOU ENJOY THE READING**

 _Apakah ia patut menerima ini semua?  
_ terlahir sebagai anak dari _Konoha White Fang,_ Hatake Sakumo, Kakashi tumbuh menjadi seorang genius di generasinya. Ia menjadi genin di umur yang ke lima. Dia selalu melihat sang ayah sebagai seorang pahlawan. Sampai sebuah misi. Sebuah misi yang tidak berjalan lancar bagi Hatake Sakumo.  
misi kelas S yang membuat Sakumo memilih keberhasilan misinya, atau keselamatan temannya.

.

.

Sakumo yang mimilih keselamatan temannya, harus rela untuk menggagalkan misinya. Ia pulang ke Konoha tidak disambut hangat, ia di hina karena Konoha semakin terpuruk dalam perang.  
 _' seharusnya kau mati saja...Konoha terpuruk karena kau...'_ bisikan – bisikan seperti itulah yang membuat _Konoha White Fang_ memutuskan mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri, meninggalkan sang anak yang baru akan mengikuti ujuan kelulusan.

.

.

Sang anak, Hatake Kakashi hanya memperkuat kepalan tangannya melihat jasad sang ayah.  
 _' ninja tidak boleh menangis...'_ itu adalah peraturan shinobi yang selalu diingat oleh Kakashi.

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _jangan pernah tinggalkan temanmu..."_ itulah pesan terakhir Sakumo terhadap Kakashi.  
 _' aku akan terus mengingatnya...'_

.

.

Bisikan – bisikan para penduduk terdengar ketika Kakashi melintasi jalanan.  
 _' anak itu...anak si pengkhianat...'  
' seharusnya ia tidak boleh menjadi ninja...'  
' apa gunanya seorag pengkhianat menjadi ninja.?'  
_Kakashi mengabaikan bisikan tersebut dan terus berjalan.  
 _' jangan dengar mereka...jangan pernah...'_

.

.

" ini diaaaa anak dari si pengkhianat..." kata Seorang jonin yang menghadang jalan Kakashi.

" masih saja dia berkeliaran di Konoha..." kata teman Jonin itu.

" apa?" kata Kakashi datar.

" kalau bukan karena dia, Konoha sudah menang sekarang...tapi apa?si sampah itu malah menggagalkan misinya..." celetuk jonin tersebut.

" ayahku bukanlah sampah...dia seorang pahlwan..." kata Kakashi tegas. sang jonin pun menarik kerah baju Kakashi dan mengangkatnya.

" kau hanyalah sampah yang ditinggalkan orang itu..." Jonin itu melempar Kakashi dengan keras ke tanah, membuat anak lima tahun tersebut terluka di bagian kepalanya. Kedua jonin itu mendekati Kakashi yang tengah terbaring kesakitan.

" seharusnya sandaime tidak membiarkanmu tinggal di sini...kau hanya akan menjadi pengkhianat nantinya..."

" kau hanya peduli dengan dirimu sendiri saja! Kau bahkan tidak peduli dengan temanmu!" kata Kakashi.

.

.

Kedua Jonin tersebut mengerutkan dahi mereka. Salah satu Jonin mengangkat Kakashi, menarik kerah baju dan melesatkan satu pukulan ke perut dan satu pukulan ke wajah Kakashi. Jonin yang kedua menendang tubuh Kakashi yang kali ini kembali terbanting ke tanah. Ia pun kembali menarik kerah baju Kakashi.  
" minta maaflah!sekarang!" kata Jonin itu berteriak di depan wajah Kakashi.

" aku tidak mau minta maaf kepada seorang pengecut..." kata Kakashi sambil menahan rasa sakit.

" maka kau akan terima akibatnya..." Jonin itu sudah bersiap kembali Kakashi. Anak berambut perak itu menutup matanya dan hanya menunggu pasrah.

.

.

" apa yang kau lakukan hah?" suara berat dari seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik yang memegang erat tangan sang jonin.

" kau...si _yellow flash..."_

 _"_ lebih baik kita pergi...kita bukan tandingannya..." kata teman si jonin tersebut. mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

.

.

Minato berjongkok beusaha membantu Kakashi. Ia melihat wajah anak itu yang terluka di bagian sudut bibirnya, dan darah mengalir dari atas dahinya.  
" Kakashi...aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit..."

" tidak perlu Sensei...lagipula tidak akan ada yang mau merawatku..."

" aku akan membawamu ke Tsunade-Sama...dan aku tidak butuh persetujuanmmu..."

_,,_

Misi jembatan kanabi, misi pertama bagi seoang Jonin bernama Hatake Kakashi.  
 _" seorang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah, namun orang yang meninggalkan temannya lebih buruk dari sampah..."_ kalimat itulah yang lebih meyakinkan Kakashi bahwa sang ayah adalah seorang pahlawan. Bahkan ia merelakan mata kirinya demi melindungi temannya.

" Kakashi kau harus menerima sharinganku...aku berhutang padamu..." kata Obito.

" aku tidak apa – apa..."

" aku tidak peduli...Rin, tolong transplantaikan mata ini ke mata Kakashi..."

.

.

Tim Minato kembali ke desa sebagai pahlawan. Pahlawan dengan mata sharingan. Kakashi No Sharingan.

.

.

" heyyy bocah Hatake!kau mencuri sharingan milik Obito hah?" kata salah satu Uchiha yang tidak sengaja melintasi Kakashi.

" tidak... mana mung-" belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah mendapatkan pukulan telak di perutnya.

" kau tidak perlu bohong...aku sudah tau pasti kau akan mengkhianati temanmu sendiri..."

.

.

" apa yang kau lakukan?" kata seseorang dengan suara berat.

" Fugaku-Sama...bocah ini mengambil sharingan milik Obito..." kata orang Uchiha yang memukul Kakashi.

" tidak!aku memang memberikannya utnuknya!" bantah Obito yang ternyata juga ikut datang bersama Uchiha Fugaku.

" kau gila ya Obito?"

" itu adalah pilihan Obito...dan kau tidak berhak menghakiminya!" kata Fugaku tegas. sang Uchiha pun tertunduk kalah. Ia pun pergi dari hadapan Fugaku dan Obito.

" heyyy Teme...kau tidak apa –apa?" tanya Obito sambil membantu Kakashi berdiri.

" hnn..terima kasih...Obito..." Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Fugaku " terima kasih...Fugaku-Sama..." kata Kakashi sambil membungkuk.

" hn...sebaiknya kau mulai membiasakan dirimu dengan mata sharinganmu..."

_,,_

Anbu, tempat di mana seorang shinobi harus mengesampingkan emosinya demi keberhasilan sebuah misi. Bahkan kau boleh membunuh temanmu sendiri saat terpaksa.  
" apa yang kau lakukan hahh!?" teriak seorang anggota anbu. Ia mendorong badan Kakashi kasar sampai membentur tembok markas anbu.

" kau seharusnya menyelesaikan misi itu!" teriak anggota Anbu tersebut.

.

.

Kakashi yang baru saja kembali dari misi kelas S harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia menggagalkan misinya demi menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang.  
" aku tidak peduli kau itu kapten dari tim Ro! Kau sudah membuat reputasi timku hancur!"

" setidaknya anggotmu tidak ada yang berkurang..." kata Kakashi santai.

" kauuuu!" anggota anbu itu membuat segel dan mengarahkan jutsunya ke arah Kakashi.

.

.

Kakashi berusaha menghindar, namun luka di kaki kanannya memperlambat pergerakannya. Anbu itu kembali menyerang Kakashi. Kali ini ia menyerang Kakashi lebih cepat saat ia megetahui kelemahan Kakashi saat ini. beberapa kali serangan dilontarkan, satu jutsu akhirnya megenai Kakashi, dan membuat pria itu terbanting ke dinding keras markas Anbu.

.

.

sang Anbu berlari ke arah Kakashi berniat membunuh kapten tim Ro tersebut.  
" mati saja kau!"

" Mokuton : Daijurin No Jutsu!" Anggota Anbu yang berusaha menerjang Kakashi dihentikan oleh batang kayu yang melilitnya. Anbu itu berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

" kau melawan sedikit saja...maka kau akan terima akibatnya..." kata seorang Anbu yang memiliki rambut panjang dan mata sharingan.

" apa – apaan kaliah hah!?"

" kami hanya melindungi Kakashi-Taicho..." kata Yamato dengan nada serius.

.

.

Itachi mendatangi Kakashi yang terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang terluka.  
" Taichou, kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Otachi dengan nada cemas. Kakashi oun mengangguk.

" seharusnya kalian tidak ke sini..." kata Kakashi sambil menahan sakit.

" ini sudah menjadi tugas kami utnuk melindungi Taichou sekaligus Senpai kami..."

_,,_

Pemimpin Jonin bertugas untuk membimbing, mengarahkan bahkan melindungi anggota geninnya. Hatake Kakashi yang menjadi pemimpin Jonin bagi Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan terlampau baik.

.

.

" kau tau kenapa kau ada di sini?" suara yang sangat mencekam terdengar di telinga Kakashi. Ruangan yang terasa gelap dan lembab menambah rasa ketidaknyamanan bagi Kakashi.

" kau tau jawabanku apa..." kata Kakashi dengan suara datar. Saat ini Kakashi tidak bisa melarikan diri, dengan tangannya dirantai di atas kepalanya dan membuat ia tergelantung.

" kalau begitu nikmati saja penderitaanmu..."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Kakashi berlari menelusuri seluk beluk Konoha, mencari keberadaan anak muridnya, Uzmaki Naruto. Ia pergi ke sebuah gedung yang tampak tidak terawat. ia dapat merasakan chakra Naruto yang melemah.  
" Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" kepulan asap terbentuk dan memunculkan anjing kecil berwarna cokelat._

 _" bantu aku mencari Naruto..."_

 _" siap bos..." anjing kecil bernama pakkun itu memimpin langkah Kakashi dan menelusuri gedung tersebut._

 _._

 _._

 _Ia memasuki ruangan dan di dalam sana terdapat Naurto yang tidak sadarkan diri bersama beberapa anggota Root yang bertugas menjaga Naruto. Kakashi langsung menyerang anggota root tersebut dan melepaskan rantai yang melilit tubuh Naruto.  
" se-sensei..." kata Naruto yang setengah tersadar._

 _" aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini..." Kaksahi pun membuat sebuah segel dan memunculkan semua ninkennnya._

 _" kalian bawa pergi Naruto dari sini..." perintah Kakashi._

 _" bagaimana denganmu bos?" tanya Pakkun dengan sedikit khawatir._

 _" aku akan menahan mereka..." pakkun melihat masternya dengan tatapan khawatir._

 _" tetaplah hidup..."_

 ** _End of flashback_**

.

.

Dua orang anggota root masuk dengan membawa sebuah _bokken*._ Mereka mulai memukuli tubuh Kakashi tanpa ampun. Mereka berhenti hanya untuk mengganti _bokken_ yang patah dengan yang baru. Kakashi tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, ia hanya menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya dengan desisan kecil.

.

.

Tiga jam berlalu, dua anggota tersebut berhenti. Mereka melepaskan rantaian dari tangan Kakashi dan membuat pria itu terjatuh. Kondisinya bahkan terlalu lemah untuk menopang berat badannya.

.

.

Tak lama berselang dua orang anggota root kembali masuk dan kembali merantai tangan Kakashi dengan posisi yang sama. Kali ini mereka membawa cambuk. Mereka mulai mencambuk tubuh Kakashi tanpa henti, membuat luka robek di tubuh sang Copy Ninja. Darah segar mengalir dari luka cambuk tersebut.

.

.

Dua cambukan terakhir, membuat luka berbentuk 'X' cukup besar di dada bidang pria tersebut. mereka kembali melepaskan rantai tangan Kakashi dan membuat pria itu terjatuh ke lantai. Mereka hanya membiarkan Kakashi terbaring lemah di lantai. Tujuh jam sudah berlalu...kapankah ini berakhir?

.

.

Kakashi terbangun setelah seseorang menendang tulang rusuknya dengan kasar. Orang itu anggota Root. Ia menarik paksa rambut Kakashi dan mendudukannya di sebuah kursi yang sudah disediakan. Tangan Kakashi kembali dirantai di belakang kursi.

.

.

Kakashi tertunduk kelelahan, bahkan chakranya sudah mulai terkuras habis.  
" kau seharusnya tidak ikut campur urusan kami, Hatake..." kata Anggota Root tersebut.

" kau menculik Naruto...dan itu sudah menjadi urusanku..." kata Kakashi dengan suara lemah.

" dia hanyalah seorang monser..untuk apa kau peduli padanya?"

" dia adalah muridku..." kata Kakashi kali ini menatap intens anggota Root.

.

.

Seorang pria tua dengan perban di sekitar mata kanan dan tangan kanannya memasuki ruangan tersebut.  
" kau tau kalau kau sudah mengkhianati Konoha?" tanya pria tua itu yang bernama Danzo.

" aku tidak merasa seperti itu..."

" kau menerobos masuk ke markas rahasia Root dan melukai beberapa anggota Root!itu namanya pengkhianatan..." kata Danzo yang sudah mulai hilang kesabarannya.

" ohhh ya?apakah menculik anak Yondaime Hokage bukan pengkhianatan?" tanya Kakashi dengan seringai di wajahnya. Danzo mengerutkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Kakashi. Danzo pun memberikan sebuah sinyal kepada anggota Root tersebut.

.

.

Anggota Root itu mengangguk dan memasangkan sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah tinju besi. Tanpa aba – aba, anggota Root tersebut melesatkan pukulan ke pipi kiri Kakashi.  
" kau memang sama seperti Tou Sanmu...seorang pengkhianat..." Kakashi yang kembali mengembalikan posisi awalnya, meludahkan darahnya ke lantai.

" setidaknya aku tidak licik sepertimu..." Anggota Root itu kembali memukul Kakashi di pipi kirinya, namun kali ini dengan sedikit chakra.

" aku melakukannya demi Konoha!dan kau?kau hanya menjadi beban bagi Konoha..." kata Danzo dengan nada tinggi.

.

.

Kakashi terbatuk mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya tulang pipinya retak.  
" lakukan tugasmu!aku sudah muak dengan orang ini!" Danzo pun pergi meninggalkan kedua orang pria tersebut.

.

.

Anggota tersebut melayang pukulannya ke arah perut Kakashi dan membuat pria itu terbentur dinding sampai – sampai menghancurkan kursi tempat Kakashi duduk. Kakashi terbatuk mengeluarkna banyak darah. Sepertinya pukulan itu mengenai salah satu organ vitalnya. Anggota Root itu terus memukuli Kakashi, sesekali juga ia menendanginya.

" Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" sebuah bola api memasuki ruangan itu dan mengarah kepada sang anggota Root.

" Sensei!" teriak seorang anak laki – laki.

" Kakashi!"

" Senpai!" berdirilah di ruangan itu Hokage, Obito, Rin, Anggota tim 7, bahkan Itachi dan Yamato datang lengkap dengan pakaian anbunya.

" kalian sudah melanggar wilayah Root!"

" aku sendiri yang memerintahkan mereka ke sini!" kata Minato, selaku Hokage.

" kalian melakukan eksperimen ilegal dan menyiksa salah satu Shinobi terbaik Konoha! Kalian lah melanggar aturan Konoha...!" kata Obito dengan sharingannya yang aktif

.

.

" Kakashi!kau bisa mendengar suaraku?" kata Rin yang mulai melakukan jutsu medisnya kepada Kakashi. Sang copy nin melirik ke arah Rin dengan matanya yang sudah bengkak.

" Rin?" kata Kakashi dengan suara lemah. Mendengar respon Kakashi, Rin langsung memangggil Senseinya.

" Minato Sensei!Kakashi harus cepat dilarikan ke rumah sakit!" kata Rin dengan nada sedikit panik.

" apa yang mau kalian lakukan hah!?dia masih belum selesai diinterogasi!" kata Anggota Root tersebut.

" kami akan membawa Sensei kami pergi..." kata Sasuke dengan nada datar sekaligus mengancam. Minato pun segera melakukan teleportasi menuju rumah sakit. Shinobi yang lainnya juga ikut meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

" kalian tidak tau apa yang kalian perbuat!ini sudah termasuk dalam pengkhianatan!" teriak anggota Root tersebut.

" kami tidak peduli!selama kami tau bahwa kami menyelamatkan teman kami!"

_,,_

Suara _beep_ menggema di ruangan yang serba putih tersbut. Di tas kasur terbaring seorang Shinobi berambut perak. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, berusaha menggerakan jari – jari tangannya.  
" oohh?Sensei sudah sadar!" teriak seorang ninja berambut kuning jabrik.

" Senpai..."

" Kakashi..."

" arghhhh...ini di mana?" tanya Kakashi dengan suara serak.

" kau di rumah sakit selama tiga hari..." kata seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang.

" ahh Tsunade-Sama..." Kakashi berusaha duduk, namun nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya membuat pria itu menyeringit sakit.

" woww tahan dulu Kakashi...lukamu belum pulih sepenuhnya..." kata Minato.

.

.

" Sensei membuat kami khawatir saja..." kata genin berambut merah muda.

" hn..." dan itu adalah Sasuke.

" Baka, Teme!tidak bisakah kau menghentikan aksi gilamu?" kata Obito dengan nada marahnya.

" KAKASHI!BERANINYA KAU MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR!" Kata Kushina dengan aura kyubiinya.

.

.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihat perlakuan temannya. Ada yang menunjukkan wajah ingin membunuhnya karena membuat mereka Khawatir. Bahkan Kushina pun memberikan death glare pada Kakashi sejak awal pria itu membuka matanya. Perasaan hangat muncul dalam diri Kakashi.

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Kakashi, kau harus ingat satu hal...teman adalah hal terpenting yang harus kau jaga dan lindungi...suatu saat kau akan tau betapa pentingnya seorang teman dalam hidupmu..."_ ucapan sang ayah terngiang di kepala Kakashi.

 _'_ _ya...aku yakin...Tou-San adalah seorang pahlawan...karena pahlawan tidak pernah meninggalkan temannya...'_

 ** _END_**

 ** _* BOKKEN : PEDANG KAYU_**

 ** _MAAFKAN SAYA KALAU CERITA INI TERLALU BANYAK ADEGAN KEKERASAN._**

 ** _CERITA INI SAYA TULIS KARENA SAYA SEDANG BOSAN_**


End file.
